


She's too hot

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Series: Room mates [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, tumbkr ask blog
Genre: Ask the 2p usa, College AU, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Multi, ask p2canada, ask p2russia, mature - Freeform, mentions of nsfw things, tumblr ask blog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three peple have a visitor. Two people get physical. One is very jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's too hot

William was known for the fact he looked like a god but was more innocent than a prepubescent schoolyard child running away from the opposite sex because of cooties and peer pressure. Due to this, Maxim and Jasper, William’s room mates, were absolutely floored to return home from an outing together to find William, of all people, with a very sexy woman over his lap and their lips locked, fingers intertwined with each others. The woman broke their kiss upon hearing the door shut, looking to the stunned housemates with beautiful full lips and sultry eyes. “Mac,” she begins with a sweet voice “Your roommates are home.” The man looks past her and waves to his room mates.

“Hey! How was your adventure?” He inquires as the gorgeous goddess of a woman slips off Williams lap to sit beside him, picking her phone up off the coffee table and lounging beside the very innocent man. The other two men are too stunned to speak, staring between the two, dumbfounded. Williams expression changed to an uncomfortable one as he chuckles awkwardly. “Great, thats good. I guess Ami and I are going to go to my room then..” He declares before standing, holding out his hand to the tiny by comparison woman. She takes it and follows him wordlessly. Once the bedroom door clicks shut, maxim and jasper finally manage to say something. 

“She was so hot-” Maxim spurts, baffled. “And she was making out with William! She was on his lap! She was right over his dick!-- she called him Mac?” It was all very confusing.

“She was gorgeous,” Jasper agrees. “Way too pretty-” he was a little jealous as, until now, he was the only darker beauty in the house with such amazing cosmetic skills but now, this ‘Ami’ was not only all those things but she had managed to win over the hardest to get person in the world! If she could do that, what chance did he have against her? He huffed a little.

“Jasper. What if they're gonna fuck?” Maxim inquires, grabbing Jasper by both his shoulders. “We gotta find out, Jas.” He declares, determined. “I have to know.”

Jasper glanced down the hall before nodding. He may not like the beautiful woman just yet but he had to find out what they were up to. “Me too.. And we should bring condoms. Incase he doesn't have any- we don't want her getting pregnant. Will would do the right thing and stay with her. Shed move in here and have a baby and we would never get to bang because that would scar the child.” Jasper states. It was a bit of a reach but atleast he agreed with Maxim and that was all the largest of the trio cared about at the moment. He quickly grabbed two cups from the kitchen before dragging Jasper down the hall, quietly sitting in front of the door to the master bedroom, Will’s bedroom, to listen in. He pressed one of the cups to the door before putting his ear to the other end, listening quietly. Jasper did the same but found it difficult to stay as silent upon hearing the two on the other side quietly making out on the bed. Or, atleast, thats what he hoped those wet mouth noises and the low, periodic creeks of the bed were. “Are we not good enough for him?” He asks in a whisper. 

“He's probably straight, shh.” Maxim hushed him and, for a minute, he was quiet. The beautiful man pulled away from the door and set his cup onto the carpet, pouting as both William and Maxim were all about this girl. 

“He’s too hot too hot for that,” he huffed and puffed “we just aren't good enough. Its because we’re fat.” That got Maxim's full attention. 

“Jasper, just because we’re fat isn't why he's not into us. Sometimes who you fall for is just really hot by society's standards. Doesn't make you or me any less hot just because she's hot.” He informs, trying to comfort his partner. It would have worked too had a moan from the beautiful lips of the stranger not come from the bedroom.

The two share a shocked look once again just as William makes a grunting sound too. It becomes a bit too much for their brains to process as they don't remember any time passing before the bedroom door opens and, there stands two very sweaty god like people, staring down at them. They don't even try to explain as the two step over them, both wearing something eiterpt different than what they had on before and make their way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Maxim and Jasper follow to find the girl on their counter as William presses a sweet kiss to her forehead, passing her a water. 

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” he laughs softly. “Best i’ve had in a long time.” She compliments as she takes a sip. 

“It was fun doing it with you. It's always better with a partner,” William agrees.

The two can't bring themselves to ask anything until after she leaves. “So.. Who was that?” Jasper goes first, a somewhat accusatory undertone in his voice. 

“That was Ami. We met at a community art gallery. She's really talented.” Williams answers, oblivious to Jaspers jealousy. 

“And why was she kissing all on you?”

William shrugged “Kissing is fun with the right people,” he explained. This frustrated Jasper.

“Are we not the right people? We wanted to kiss you first!” He reminds. “We wanted to bang you first and then you go do it with her-- that's not fair, William!” 

The poor man looked so startled and confused. “Jasper, i’m sorry but.. You wanted something romantic out of kissing… She and I just like to do it platonically. I wouldn't want to lead you two on..” He answers with sincerness. 

“Were you two banging platonically too?” Jasper spits. Maxim understood that Jasper just needed to get it out of his system and that William would clear things up and thus he avoided stepping in.

“What? Banging?”

“What were you two doing in your room?” He demans.

“... Jasper we were doing partnered yoga. It's a lot harder than normal yoga and we wanted the challenge.” So that was the sweat and what they were talking about explained.

“What about those noises you were making at the start on the bed?”

“We were stretching out- were you listening the whole time?” The poor innocent boy. Luckily, Jasper's jealously was curbed and he admittedly felt a little silly for being so upset. 

“We wanted to make sure you were safe..” He says softly, messing with the hem of his shirt, embarrassed. 

“That's very kind of you, Jasper. I appreciate it.” William smiled and gave Jasper a gentle yet sweaty hug.

“So, why did she call you mac?” Maxim asks after a beat. That was a very important part to him.

“I really like mac n cheese.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ami is my friends nyo spain who i just tossed into the mix for fun. You dont have to count this as canon for the au or anything but i felt it was important enough that i share it with you all anyway.


End file.
